


No Regrets: Another Story

by MidnightSaphireRose



Series: Bonus [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Capital's underground, F/M, Implied!Slave Reader, Mom!Reader, No romantic relationship, Other, Pre-ACWNR, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Son!Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSaphireRose/pseuds/MidnightSaphireRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader was a the leader of a gang and was now, also a mother, but what if Levi tried to do too much?<br/>How will reader handle it?</p><p>Continuation of No regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets: Another Story

**Author's Note:**

> It's a side story for this, we could say it's a sequel:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1675409

  
_Time passed and Levi who was once a tiny boy was now a healthy teenager and he became quite handsome although he had a small frame. The only scary aspect he had was his face, he would pull of these very threatening glares. Actually, I never understood why he made them, all I know is that at times he would sneak away for a few days and then when he'd come back, he'd be exhausted. It was as if he trained while I wasn't looking. I always wondered who trained him, not that it mattered, he got big and strong and I knew in my heart that he was going to be a good man._  
  
Your group kept running brothels and made alliances with other smaller groups. No one dared going against you, not even the military police. You were free to reign all over the underground and you slowly crept above ground. You were a plague and enjoyed doing what you did, making profit illegally out of the sins of others.

_Everything was going well until..._

 

 _My dear son brought three 3DMG units home_.

7 years later...

 

"What were you **thinking**? Levi!"

"Come on! Mom!  
These will help us a bunch!"

  
"I'm not saying that it won't help!  
Actually, scratch that!  
This will attract the Militia underground!"

"Oh please!  
The military police can't do shit to us!"

  
"Who will operate them?  
How will you operate them?"

"I will and I can teach Farlan and Isabel how to!"

  
You paused a moment and tried to make sense of what he had just said, ' _I will and I can teach Farlan and Isabel how to!_ '

 

"And how did you learn about it,  
I never taught you that?"

"What does it matter?  
I'm not a kid anymore!"

"You may not be a kid anymore and you may well be 17 years old,  
but I'm the one responsible for your well-being, you shitty brat!"

"It's not like I'll be caught!  
I can look out for my fucking self!"

  
"Oh really! **OH REALLY**! Go ahead, and teach Isabel and Farlan then!  
If you were ever to be imprisoned, I WON’T HELP YOU!  
DO YOU  UNDERSTAND ME!?"  
  
The words that left your mouth shocked him. He knew he was _everything_ and more to your eyes, he knew you loved him like the son he was to you— even if you weren't blood related. The words that rushed out your mouth gashed him like a knife being twisted in his heart.  
  
A puny sound came out of your mouth—a sob as your body trembled like leaf. You couldn't believe the words that had left your lips. You never—ever wanted to such things to the person you cherished most, "Go to your room and clean it up, I'm grounding you!"  
  
You quickly left your office, making your way downstairs, and out your house in the best part of the underground district in Sina. You were wearing a cloak and stealthy made your way to your club. You walked passed poor peasants as you made your way to your club—the main place you ran that was filled with thugs who were working under you. As you passed the double door that led you inside the club, you went to the bar and sat on a high stool, minding your own business.

"Ma'am?"

  
Your eyes steered themselves to the person who spoke to you, Beau. He was also part of the kids you had rescued some time ago. He became the new bartender now that Draco took his retirement and he lived up to your expectations.  
  
"Yes, Beau?"

"You seem worn out?  
I think I could fix you something."

  
"That sounds nice thank you sweetheart."  
  
A small smile graced your face as you passed your left hand through your hair, ' _why did Levi have to bring those things home? Why? I'm wondering if he bought it or if he stole it? How much heat would that bring down on us? I understand we are a big group and we have many alliances here and there, but it is still the military!? Arrgg! I love that kid, but he's begging to be in trouble and how did he learn about the mechanism of the 3DMG_?'  
  
The drink did calm you down—so you abused of it, heck it was knocking you out. You were a flustered and giggling mess as you got up, almost stumbling. You were lucky Baldwin was there to actually catch you before you face-planted on the ground. Slowly your face shifted and your eyes locked with your right hand man. You spoke in a drunken voice.  
  
"Thanks, Bald~!"

"You may have drunk too much?"

"What? I only drank one drink!  
Wait, h- _holy_ hell, I might have drunk more than one!  
IWantMoreOfIt!"

"N- **no**! I'm bringing you home!"

"I don't want to!"

"What is wrong with you?"

"I grounded Levi,  
I bet he hates my guts..."

"You can't run away from your problems!  
I bet he's waiting for you home."

You frowned at his words as he brought your limping body out of club, _'since when did I become so soft?_ ' You were scared of finding what was in your home, _'did he leave me? Was he crying in a corner? Was he mad at me? Would he hate me for reprimanding him?_ ' Your mind was reeling in sad thoughts—so many you hadn't noticed that you were standing in front of your home. Your eyes widen as you saw the small framed male sitting in front of the house, on the porch—waiting.  
  
Letting go of Baldwin, you slouched towards the young male and looked down at him as he rose up. He looked up at your dropping eyes and gave you a ghost of a smile. You blinked quickly and wrapped your arms around his neck,  
  
"I'm sorry I snapped my sweet little shit."

"Sweet little shit?"

He laughed out loud as he signed Baldwin that everything was alright while he brought you in the house.  
  
"I was so scared...I thought you left the house  
and would never came back to me. The thought made me really sad."

 

"You silly woman,  
you are the most important lady in my life.  
I'd never leave you behind, mom."

"Promise?"  
  
You showed him your pinkie and he made a small smile as he wrapped his own pinkie with your, making an oath to you.

"I promise!"

"How did you get them by the way?"

"A man named Kenny Ackerman trained me."

"Ackerman? Okay, well... Just be careful.  
Don't let the military catch you with those."

"I won't."

You smiled as he brought you to your room, you were nearing unconsciousness, _'whatever Beau gave me, it's working, holy shi-'_ Your eyes closed and Levi almost face-planted with you. He snorted as he pushed the door and laid you on your mattress. He was used to see you drunk and he knew that when you were— it was because you were bothered with something. Whenever you were in that state, he would undress you, put you in your sleeping garments and tuck you under the covers.  
  
He did all of that because you took care of him all those years ago and he was hell bent on repaying all the care you gave him. After changing her and pulling the covers over you, he would sit on the edge of the bed, simply to look after you and do something no one knew he would do.  
  
He would kiss your forehead—letting his lips linger for a moment and whisper the sweetest words as he hugged your sleeping form.

"Good night, I love you, mom."

Levi then would leave the room and go to his own room to think about his next course of action, he would wonder how to teach Isabel and Farlan the way to operate the 3DMG and all the things they could do for the gang if they did manage to get a hang of it.

He never _once_ thought that he would have attracted **unwanted** attention.

~x~


End file.
